


when i fall in love i fall all over the place

by KingOfBiohazards



Series: not our time to go [2]
Category: They Both Die at the End - Adam Silvera
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, This is all just fluff, someone asked for a follow up and how was i supposed to say no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfBiohazards/pseuds/KingOfBiohazards
Summary: Rufus and Mateo go on a date. Need I say more?





	when i fall in love i fall all over the place

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, but I really wanted to do a fluffy follow up. Special thanks to Jamie, who commented on the last part and said that they hope to see a sequel. Thank you for the motivation! I hope y'all enjoy. :^)

Life is funny sometimes; Mateo can tell people he conquered death, escaped whatever fate had planned for him, but he can't tell them he wasn't petrified for his first date ever. Mind you, this date is coming after his brush with death, so you'd think he'd have a little more courage stored up. Unfortunately, his hands are shaking and he's sweating up a storm. It's... absolutely embarrassing. It's just that, even though he's known Rufus for a week now, he's still scared the other boy with turn and run. They have a bond that most people will never experience, but Mateo is as anxious as ever. How do you impress someone who's already seen you at your worst? 

Mateo's doorbell rings and he freezes, arm halfway in his shirt. He glances at the clock, 5:30pm, and it's too early for Rufus to be here. He takes a few deep breaths and looks through the peephole. He lets out a sigh of relief and his body sags when he sees it's just the mailman leaving a package at his door. Thank God. 

Rufus is supposed to be here to pick him up at 6, and Mateo isn't even half dressed yet. He spent too much time lying in bed and panicking. Yanking his pants on, he grabs his phone and checks his notifications. 

There are 2 from Rufus, the first saying 'I'm excited for tonight' and the second says 'I might be a couple minutes late, but no more than 15'. Okay, so he has a little extra time to get ready. That's good. That's really good. 

Mateo lets out a deep breath and wills himself to continue getting ready. 

At 6:07pm, his doorbell rings again. This time he's pretty sure he knows who it is, but he's still just as nervous. Maybe even more so. 

He wipes his sweaty hands on his pants and opens the door. And Jesus H Christ, Rufus looks incredible. The only thing different about him is that he's a little more dressed up, but Mateo thinks he's the handsomest thing he's ever seen. Well, Mateo thinks that even when Rufus isn't dressed all fancy, so that makes sense. 

"Hi." Mateo breathes nervously. Rufus grins and Mateo almost bursts into tears right then and there. There's no way Rufus isn't an angel, or some sort of god. The God of good looks, maybe. 

"Hey, Mateo. You ready to go?" Rufus asks. Mateo nods and steps outside, locking his apartment door behind him. 

"Where are we going?" Mateo asks.

"Just a small hole in the wall I go to sometimes, but they have _the best_ burgers in the whole city, no exaggeration." Rufus says, gesticulating with his hands. Mateo sweats nervously. Rufus is so fucking cute.

"I'll be the judge of that." Mateo teases. 

"Yeah right, as if you've ever been outside enough before you met me to know what a good burger tastes like." Rufus says, laughing.

Mateo scoffs and shoves him. "Asshole."

The restaurant isn't a very far walk, and they arrive there within a few minutes. Rufus holds the door open and Mateo blushes. It's just a stupid door, Mateo. Holding the door is what any polite human being does. Except for some reason, when Rufus does it, it makes Mateo's heart flutter. 

The waitress seats them in a booth by a window and hands them menus. She looks way too old to be working, and Mateo almost asks how old she is without thinking about it. Luckily he's able to keep his mouth until she leaves.

"How old do you think she is?" Rufus asks. "Like 70 maybe?"

"I don't know, I'd say around 95." Mateo answers.

Rufus laughs and kicks him in the shin gently. "If I end up still working when I'm 95, I need you to put me down."

"No promises." Mateo replies, smiling softly. Rufus smiles back and diverts his eyes to his menu. 

"Oh!" He exclaims, pointing to something on it. "This is that burger I had that was the best!" He leans across the table to point it out on Mateo's menu and he's close enough that Mateo can smell is cologne. Mateo shivers and Rufus tilts his head cutely. "You good?" Rufus asks.

"Y-yeah, I'm just. Uh, nervous I guess." Mateo tells him truthfully

Rufus raises an eyebrow. "We literally almost died, dude, and you're nervous about a date? With the person you almost died with?" Rufus says jokingly.

"Ugh, shut up." Mateo laughs, cheeks heating up. Rufus is right, there's really no reason for him to be nervous. 

"You're cute when you blush." Rufus coos, and Mateo blushes harder. 

"Alright, alright, stop that." 

Rufus sticks his tongue out at him. The old waitress comes over then, asking if they're ready to order. 

They put in their orders and she nods, scribbling them in her notepad.

"You know, I remember when I was your age and just starting to go on dates. Delightful times." She says, smiling. She's missing a tooth and her hair is a mess, but she looks happy. Mateo smiles back at her. "I'll have your drinks out in a few." She tells them, heading back to the kitchen. 

"Nice lady." Rufus says. 

"Yeah." Mateo agrees. 

They chat while waiting for their food to come, and then inhale it with the enthusiasm of a group of grown men who haven't eaten in weeks. 

"Okay, you were right about the burger." Mateo says.

"Of course, I'm always right." Rufus replies, smirking. Mateo kicks him under the table and Rufus pouts.

Mateo rolls his eyes and throws a fry at him. "Drama queen."

"But I'm _your_ drama queen." Rufus says, grinning real bright. 

Mateo's heart races. He has a feeling they're gonna be together for a long, long time. 

"Are you gonna eat the rest of your fries?" Rufus asks sheepishly. Mateo laughs and pushes his plate across the table. 

A _very_ long time, Mateo decides.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I know this is very short but I just wanted to give more love to Rufus and Mateo, the absolute sweethearts. Thanks to everyone who liked and commented on the last part. Y'all motivate me to keep going. I hope this part was just as good as the first. <3 Oh! And the title of this part is from It Is What It Is by The Highwaymen, because that's just who I am as a person.


End file.
